The Castle's Guide to Camping
by KB-RC23
Summary: Second in Braden Series. Sequel to "Richard Castle's Guide to Camping". Rick and Kate take their son on a camping trip to the Adirondack Mountains over the long weekend! What fun times will they have? Rated K. *Updated 7/7/2012* Final chapter is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**And welcome to the first chapter of _The Castle's Guide to Camping_! I am excited to start a new story with y'all! You guys have been asking non-stop for a sequel to _Camping_, so here ya go! Hopefully you guys enjoy this one! :) Let me know what you guys think by leaving a review!  
**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 1]**

"Rick? Where are my hiking boots? They're not in the closet," Kate called as she was digging through the mountains of shoes that piled at the bottom of the front hall closet.

"Check our bedroom," Rick replied from the kitchen. "I could've sworn I saw them in there last night when I was packing."

His wife nodded and headed in their bedroom, moving straight for the walk-in closet that sat opposite of the large king-sized bed. Kneeling down, Kate rummaged around through all of the high heels and sneakers before finally coming across her hiking boots.

She smiled in success as she stood up and set her boots in her suitcase that laid open on the bed. Her bag was practically empty compared to Rick's; she had only packed for a three day weekend when he packed for an entire week. There was no way he needed it all, but as he told her last night, "Better to be safe than sorry. You never know when we might run into that damn skunk again; I don't want a repeat of the first time we went up there."

The man was helpless, but Kate loved him all the more for it.

"There," she sighed to herself. "All done." Kate zipped up her suitcase and wheeled it out, setting it next to her husband's at the front door. She walked to the kitchen, leaning on her forearms on the marble counter.

"You done packing?" Rick asked, pecking her lips before going back to filling up the blue cooler with all sorts of food and drinks.

Kate smiled, "mmhmm. Just finished."

He closed the top of the cooler. "It's about time, lazy bones," he joked. "You pack enough in there for the long weekend?"

"I know _you_ sure did," Kate chuckled, poking Rick in the stomach. "You have a bigger suitcase than I do. Tell me, is most of it your make up supplies?"

He shot her a look and gave her a dry laugh, "Very funny." Rick stuck his tongue out and Kate grinned before doing the same. "But seriously, Kate. You can never been too prepared. Like I said last night, better-"

Kate finished for him. "To be safe than sorry. Yes, I know. But do you really need a week's worth of clothes? We're only going for three days."

He began moving toward the front door, "It's just in case. Plus, I packed extra air fresheners and some Frebreeze spray. So if we do run into Pepé Le Pew, we'll be ready."

Rick set the cooler next to their bags before wrapping his arms around Kate's middle, his hands splayed out on her hips. Kate weaved her arms around Rick's neck, standing on her tip toes and pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth.

"You're so paranoid, but don't worry. I still love you," she smiled before attaching her lips to his again in a hungry kiss.

"Dad!" A tiny voice yelled from upstairs.

Rick and Kate broke apart, looking up the stairs and then back at each other. "Your son is calling for you."

"My son?" Rick questioned, an eyebrow raising. "If I remember correctly, you did carry him for nine months in your belly. Does that all mean nothing now?"

Kate pretended to think about it, biting her lip. "Yep, pretty much. Now, go. _Our_ son needs his daddy," she gave him a gentle push on the ass, propelling him toward the staircase.

"Our son," he repeated as he halted on the middle of the stairs, just watching her.

She laughed at him. "Yes, our son. Now get, you infuriating man! We need to leave soon if we're going to get there before lunch."

He raised his hands as if in surrender. "I'm going, I'm going." Rick entered their son's bedroom, knocking lightly on the open door. "Hey there, buddy. You rang?"

A small four-year-old was sitting in the middle of the messy room. He was a mini version of Rick but he had Kate's brown-green eyes. The boy's curly brown hair was a mess as if he'd run his fingers through it constantly. He had on tan cargo shorts and a black t-shirt.

"I need help," he said, looking down at the small blue suitcase that was open on the floor. Clothes and toys were thrown in there carelessly. "Which one should I bring?"

Rick sat down next to his son, looking through what all he had packed. "I see you have all of your action figures," he mused. "But I think that they would all be much more comfortable here. They can protect the house while we're gone." He then proceeded to take out the toys and hold them up as he listed them off. "You can only take one, okay, Braden? Now, do you want to take Superman? Batman? Or The Green Lantern?"

Braden sat back and bit his lip in thought, something he obviously inherited from his mother. "Batman!" He finally stated, reaching up, grabbing the toy and hugging it to his chest. "He's got cool toys!"

"It's settled then. Batman is going camping with us!" Rick smiled down at his son. He was so much like himself but so much like Kate as well. Rick smiled and grabbed The Green Lantern action figure, tapping it lightly with the Batman one Braden held. "You are no match for me, Batman!" He exclaimed, his voice deepening as he continued. "Green Lantern's light!"

Braden giggled, hitting the Green Lantern with Batman, "You're mine, Green Lantern!" The two of them were hitting and tapping the other's action figure with their own, fighting and battling it out. After they were finished with that they decided to team up against Superman and Spider-Man so they could save the world.

"How's it coming in here?" Kate asked upon hearing her son and husband laughing like a mad men. She leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed. "Is Daddy helping you pack, Brae?"

Braden nodded enthusiastically as he held up the action figure. "Batman is camping with us!"

"Oh he is, is he?" Kate smirked, looking down at the suitcase. "Rick, I thought you were helping him pack? Because from the looks of it you two were playing rather than packing."

"I am helping him. We were just saving the world first, it's our duty." He looked down at his son, ruffling his hair, "Isn't that right, buddy?"

"Yeah." He smiled happily up at his mom. "We're super heroes!"

"Well, superheroes, let's hurry up, all right? We have to leave soon," Kate informed. "Don't want to hit all of the holiday traffic. Other people like to do things for the fourth of July, too, ya know? Not just us."

"But-"

"No buts, Braden. And that means you, too, Daddy." Kate gave Rick a look before he had the chance to say anything.

Rick closed his mouth and let out a huge sigh. "Fine. Come on, wild man. We gotta get you all packed up so Mommy doesn't get mad at us. We can defeat her later," he stage whispered.

"I heard that," Kate called from the hallway.

Braden laughed, clutching his stomach. "She's funny."

"Yeah, she is. But let's get you finished packing, okay? Or else Mommy won't be so funny."

He beamed up at his dad. "Okay."

* * *

The trio were on their way to the parking garage, suitcases trailing behind them. Kate held onto Braden's hand as he wheeled his small suitcase. Rick was carrying Braden's car-seat, along with the cooler.

Kate froze in her tracks as soon as the elevator to the parking garage opened. "You didn't?" She asked, completely shocked.

Rick merely grinned at his beautiful wife, kissing her on the cheek. "Would you expect any less from me?"

Braden stood there with his jaw dropped and his eyes wide. "Whoa."

Before them sat a huge black and gray RV. It looked just like-

Kate was stunned. "Is that...?"

"Yep! Same exact one from our first trip." Rick started to head toward the large recreational vehicle, way too excited about it all. Kate and Braden trailed slowly behind, both staring at the RV in amazement. Rick was waiting by the door, holding it open for them. "After you," he waved them in.

She picked up her son and let him climb inside the RV. Kate quickly followed behind but not before kissing her husband briefly in the lips. Placing their luggage on the floor, Kate looked around. It looked just like it did six years ago when the two of them when on their first trip.

Rick came up behind her and placed Braden's car-seat by their luggage. His arms encircled her petite waist, his front pressing squarely into her back. "Surprised?"

She nodded, turning in his arms. "How did you manage to get the same exact RV?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," he grinned, waggling his eyebrows. "What do you say we get this show on the road, huh?" She could only nod. He kissed her on the lips before taking the driver's seat.

Kate found Braden sitting patiently on the bench playing with his Batman action figure, he was making sound effects and everything. His sneaker-clad feet were swinging off the edge of the bench. She grabbed his car-seat, placed it on the bench (making sure it was securely fastened) and buckled him in, making sure his seat belt was on and in place. "You ready to go camping, Brae?"

"Ready!"

"Good!" She smiled, pressing a kiss to his chubby little cheeks; he let out a little chuckle as she blew a raspberry. Kate moved over to the passenger seat, putting her seat belt on. She turned to Rick, "Let's go camping, Daddy."

* * *

**There you have it! :)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter of _The Castle's Guide to Camping_! Please leave a review with your thoughts and comments. They are always appreciated! I will try to get the next chapter posted as soon as possible! I am sorry this is kind short but I couldn't help it. I just wanted to post it so bad!  
**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**First off, I am blown away by the response to the first chapter! You guys are awesome! I got a ton of +StoryAlerts and +StoryFavorites, but not a whole lot of reviews. Please, please, please leave one! It'll help me improve my writing & it'll give me a chance to hear from all of you! So please leave a review when you're done reading!  
**

**Also, now that I am done with school, I'll be able to post chapters on a regular basis. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. But it probably won't be up until later in the week. Thanks again for all of your support!**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 2]**

"Sweetheart, time to wake up," Kate cooed, gently rubbing Braden's back and coaxing him from his sleep. "We're here."

"Sleep, Mommy..." he mumbled as he cuddled his Batman closer to his chest. His scrunched his eyes and pulled away from Kate.

She just sighed and began to unbuckle him from the car-seat. Picking him up, she carried him outside. "You're getting heavy, buddy," Kate breathed, her left hand rubbing small circles on his back. She took Batman out of his small hands and set it in the car-seat.

Braden burrowed his head into her shoulder, letting out a small sigh. The long trip to the campsite wore him out and he fell asleep about an hour into the trip, not being able to stay awake.

Rick was waiting outside, smiling as Kate carried Braden out. "Hey, Brae," he grinned, kissing his boy on the crown of his head and then giving Kate a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Mommy," he whispered.

"Hi, Daddy," she returned, turning her focus to the campsite. "Wow, it looks the exact same...smells the same, too," she added after taking a big whiff of air.

"You having a sense of Deja Vu here?"

"Big time," she chuckled, the memories flooding back. "Brae, look. We're here."

The four-year-old slowly opened his eyes and at the sight before him he became fully awake. His brown-green eyes shone with wonder and amazement. The sun was shining brightly down on them; a few scattered clouds covered the sky in a curious pattern. Birds flew over their heads and the smell of pine trees was in full abundance. She twirled them in a small circle, giving Braden a full view of their surroundings. The old picnic bench sat to their right, along with the grill and fire pit. Looking to the left, in the far distance, was a lake with a mountain range over looking it.

"Mommy, put me down!" Braden ordered, squirming in Kate's arms.

Rick quickly got after him. "Braden, watch the attitude. Don't go yelling at people just because you want something. Use your polite words and apologize." The boy didn't say anything; he just let out a small grunt. _"Now."_

The little boy sighed, his arms wrapping around Kate's neck. "I'm sorry, Mommy. Can I get down? Please."

Kate smiled at him. "Thank you for apologizing. And yes, you can. Rick? Go with him, okay? Maybe take him down to the lake."

Her husband nodded, "what about you? Aren't you coming with us?" He watched her set Braden down, the boy bouncing with excitement.

"Maybe later. Right now I need some sleep," and as if to prove her point, Kate let out a huge yawn.

"Don't be too long, okay?"

She smiled, kissing him. Braden let out a grunt of disapproval, not wanting to see his parents kissing. _"Eww..."_ he mumbled, hiding his face behind his hands.

Kate and Rick both looked at Braden with interest. "What's so gross?" Rick asked.

The kid made a disgusted look and bit his lip. "Girl cooties."

"Girl cooties, huh? Well, come here, Mommy. I want some girl cooties." Rick pulled Kate into another kiss, both grinning.

"Stop!" The boy pushed on the back of Rick's legs as hard as he could, trying to get his parents to break apart. "Let's go, Daddy!"

The couple could only smirk at each other.

Kate looked down and ruffled Braden's hair, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Your turn!"

Braden's eyes grew wide as Kate grabbed him around the waist, lifting him up and kissing his cheeks like crazy. "Daddy, help me!" The boy cried out, giggling while doing so.

"I'm sorry, buddy. Mommy has magical powers. I'm stuck and I can't move my feet," he teased, just loving to see the interaction between his wife and his son.

Kate planted one more kiss on his cheek before setting him down. Braden rubbed his cheeks, attempting to get rid of the feel of the kisses. Then, he booked it. Rick grabbed Braden by his shirt before he scampered off too far on his own.

"Slow down there, Flash. It's not a race," Rick said, holding his hand out for his son to take. "Let's go see the lake so Mom can rest." Braden nodded, grabbing his father's hand and looking at his mother with an adorable smile.

Kate chuckled as she watched her two boys laugh and joke with one another as they walked to the lake. She let out a deep breath of air, climbing inside the RV and heading toward the back where the bedrooms were located. She unceremoniously plopped down, her eyes falling shut as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Kate was startled by the sound of shrill screaming. Quickly standing up and running outside, she saw Rick carrying Braden. The little boy's eyes were puffy and red from all of the crying.

She ran to them, freezing as soon as she saw the blood. "Rick, he's..."

"I know. Let's get him inside."

"What happened?" Kate asked as they got inside.

Rick shot her a look that clearly said: don't ask. He set the boy down, searching the cabinets for the first aid kit. Kate sat down by Braden and rubbed his back, pressing a kiss to his hair. Braden was grasping his left hand in a tight grip, his lips quivering as he silently cried.

"Got it," Rick stated, coming in front of his son and opening the kit.

"Rick, we should clean his hand first," Kate informed as she looked at her worried husband. His eyes were wide and his demeanor was faltered. "Don't want it to get infected."

"Okay."

Kate picked up Braden and carried him to the bathroom. Setting him down on the toilet, she grabbed a washcloth and ran it under some water. She kneeled down and reached for his hand but he pulled his away.

"It hurts, Mommy," Braden sniffled, his head shaking.

"I know it does, baby. But we have to clean it so it doesn't get infected, all right?" Braden slowly nodded his head, tears streaming down his face.

Kate delicately took her son's hand and flipped it over, seeing the gash up close for the first time. It wasn't as bad as she'd previously thought but it wasn't minor either. A long, red line ran from the bottom of his palm to the middle of it. Blood was seeping out, covering his hand.

She gently dabbed his hand with the washcloth, soaking up the blood. Braden winced in pain but didn't pull his hand back. Kate mumbled apology after apology as she cleaned it. Braden wept silently as he watched his mother.

Rick stood at the doorway of the tiny bathroom, watching his son in pain. He felt terrible about what happened and he knew Kate wasn't asking about it now for the sake of Braden, but she definitely would later.

"There. All done." Kate let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "You were so brave, sweetheart. So very brave."

Rick handed her the first aid kit, "Here you go."

She nodded in thanks and turned back to her son. Getting down to his level again, she opened the kit and pulled out some Neosporin. "This is kind of gooey but it'll help make your hand feel better. Rick, can you get me a band aid please?"

"Yeah."

She unscrewed the cap and squeezed a dime-sized amount into a bandage that Rick had just opened for her. Kate carefully placed the band aid on Braden's palm, making sure it was going to stay in place.

"Kate, we should probably wrap it in gauze. That way the band aid doesn't come off when he moves around," suggested Rick as he remained by the door.

"Good idea," she smiled, searching in the kit for a gauze wrap and some clips. "Here we are."

Braden wiped his nose with his free hand, looking down at the Superman band aid on his palm. Kate began to wrap Braden's hand in the material; she placed the loose end of the bandage on the outer part of his wrist and wrapped it twice. She then crossed the bandage up over the back of Braden's hand diagonally and pulled it down across the palm. And then Kate pulled the bandage up between his index finger and thumb. She did this a few times and then secured it with the small clips.

"There. All better. How's that feel, buddy?" She wondered.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," he said, inspecting his bandaged hand. The material felt funny around his wrist and hand, he wasn't used to it at all. "It feels funny."

"It will for a bit," Rick told him. "But it'll be better before you know it! Now, what to do you say to Mom for helping you?"

Braden gave Kate the biggest smile he could muster and practically jumped in her arms. "Thank you."

She hugged him right back. "You're welcome, Brae. I'm so glad you're okay."

He pulled back. "Can you kiss it?"

"I thought I had girl cooties?" She asked, smirking. Kate was happy to see that her boy was no longer crying because she wasn't so sure if she could handle any more tears.

"I don't care."

That wasn't the answer she was expecting. "You sure?"

He held out his hand. "Please."

Kate smiled softly, bringing his little hand in hers and kissing it, being cautious of his scrape. She peppered his hand with kisses, a smile making its way on Rick and Braden's faces.

The trio slowly moved their way out of the bathroom and outside to the fresh air. "How about we have some lunch? That sound good?" Rick asked.

Kate nodded, looking down at Braden. "You want lunch, Brae?"

"I want a hot dog!" He exclaimed, tugging on Kate's hand with his uninjured one. "With mustard!"

Rick laughed, "Hot dogs it is!"

While Rick was preparing their lunch, Kate and Braden put plates and cups on the table. About fifteen to twenty minutes later, they were all seated at the bench; Kate sitting next to Braden and Rick on the other side of the bench.

"How's your hot dog, Brae?" Rick asked, taking a bite of his own.

"It's good!" He smiled, opening his mouth. "See."

Kate tapped him on the shoulder, Close your mouth, buddy. We don't want to see that. It's not polite."

Braden slumped down, gazing at Kate with apologetic eyes. "Sorry," he mumbled, chewing on his food.

"What do you want to do after lunch? We can do whatever you'd like," Kate told Braden as they ate. "We can go fishing, we can go on a hike." She ran her fingers through his hair, sweeping away a few strands that lay on his forehead.

He sat there thinking, taking a bite of his hot dog as he weighed his options. "I don't know…"

Rick leaned on his forearms, "We could also set up the tent if you'd like. It's where we'll be sleeping this weekend. And I could sure use your strong muscles to help me put it together."

Braden raised his arms out to show his muscles, "I'm strong!"

Kate laughed. "Yes, you are! Very strong."

The boy was bouncing in his seat, unable to contain his excitement. "Can we do it now?"

Rick nodded toward his son's half-eaten hot dog on the plate. "We can as soon as we're done eating. So finish your hot dog and we can get started."

At that, Braden picked up his hot dog and began stuffing it in his mouth.

_"Whoa,_ slow down there. We don't want you to choke," Kate said, pulling the hot dog away from her son's vacuum of a mouth. "Remember, small bites."

Braden did as he was told and took smaller bites. Rick and Kate could tell that he was doing his best to hold back his excitement, but it was clearly evident on his face. "Done!" He cheered, hands raised and plate clear. "Now?"

Rick smiled, nodding his head as he began to clear off the bench table of the paper plates and cups. "Let me clean up and then we can start."

Braden did a small fist pump. _  
_

* * *

**Ta-da! :)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was kind of hard for me to write for some reason...so hopefully it turned out alright. Please leave a review! They mean everything to me because it lets me know what you guys think! And they are so helpful, too! So just take a minute and leave me one with your thoughts :) I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible! And I am sorry that these chapters aren't very long, I will try to work on that as time goes on.  
**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**Thank you so much for all of your praise and support! You guys are awesome! I am having a blast writing this and I hope you are having a blast reading it! It is kind of hard for me to write Braden...I've never done anything like this before so if it doesn't turn out very well please tell me. Writing little kids is extremely hard! So I could use all the help I can get lol. Please leave a review with your thoughts :)  
**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/  
**

* * *

**[Chapter 3]**

"Brae, can you bring me the stakes over on the bench please?" Rick asked after he placed the last support rod in the slip and raised the tent.

Braden was waiting patiently a few away, watching as his dad put the rods in. He nodded enthusiastically at his dad's request and ran over to the bag by the bench to grab the yellow stakes. With his arms full, he headed back toward Rick. "Here you go," Braden smiled, tossing the stakes down on the ground.

Rick smiled at Braden, "Thanks, buddy. Could you grab me the hammer, too? I'll let you hit the stakes in." The boy's eyes grew wide and he ran back to the bench to retrieve the hammer. Returning with it, he kneeled by Rick and handed it to him. "Okay, I'm going to hit the stake in place so it's steady for you and then you can finish it. Sound good?"

He just nodded, the smile never leaving his lips. Rick hammered the yellow stake in, pinning the tent down. He then handed Braden the mallet, his hand covering his son's as he showed him how to do it.

"Got it?"

"Got it!" Braden stated, hitting the stake as hard as he could.

Rick chuckled as he watched his son, pride bubbling through him. He's such a good kid, he thought with a smile. "Is it in there?" Rick reached out, tugging a bit on the stake to make sure it was in place. "It is!"

"I did it!" Braden held out his uninjured hand for a high-five. Rick chuckled while clapping his hand with his son's.

"Let's go do the others and then we can show your Mom."

The two quickly hammered in all four stakes, making sure they were in place. Rick and Braden stood outside the tent, admiring their handiwork. Rick had his arms crossed and Braden copied him, doing the exact same expression and movements as his dad.

"Wow. It looks great, you two." Kate came out of the RV, smiling. "You got it up fast."

Rick kissed her on the lips as soon as she made it over to them. "It was definitely easier than our first time."

She laughed, remembering how they had trouble getting the darn thing up the first trip. Rick had ended up getting caught in it, not once but twice. Kate placed a hand on Braden's shoulder and gave him a little squeeze. "Thank you for helping. That was very nice of you."

Braden gazed up at his mom, beaming at her compliment. He gave her leg a hug, his cheek resting on her hip. Kate laughed a bit, being thrown off balance at the force of his body hitting her. "We had fun," Braden grinned, letting go of Kate's leg. "Right, Dad?"

"Right, Brae. And thank you very much for your help. I don't think I could've done it without you."

The boy's smile grew. "You couldn't."

* * *

"Take it easy, buddy. When you throw it, you want the rock to skip on the water. The goal is to get as many skips as you can," Rick informed his son, showing him how to properly throw the stone.

"Watch me," Kate called, getting in her stance and throwing the flat stone toward the lake. It skipped four times before plopping in the water.

Braden stood there with his jaw dropped, impressed with his mom. "Whoa. You're good!" He then threw the stone like a baseball and it made an audible pop as it hit the water. He frowned when he saw that it didn't skip like Kate's stone did.

Kate bent down in front of Braden, "That's okay. You'll get it. It just takes practice." Braden nodded. "Your dad could use a lot of practice, huh?" She whispered.

The four-year-old glanced at his dad and watched as he tossed the stone, only getting two skips. Braden turned back to Kate and chuckled. "He's not very good."

Kate laughed, covering her mouth with her hand to suppress the noise. "No, he's not."

"Can you help me?" Braden asked, his hands on Kate's knees. "I don't want Dad to help, he needs more practice."

"Of course I'll help you."

After working with Braden for a few minutes, the boy was able to get four skips. Kate smirked over at Rick as he attempted to throw, but he'd only get two or three skips each time.

Kate placed her hands on Braden's shoulders, "Show Dad how it's done."

The boy nodded. "Hey! Watch this!" Picking a flat stone, Braden stood up and with a flick of his wrist he sent the stone across the water. It skimmed the surface, bouncing an impressive five times before it splashed and disappeared beneath the lake. Looking over his shoulder, Braden grinned, a sparkle lit in his eyes. And all he said was, "Beat that." He was challenging his dad. Kate stood merely watching as her husband got this look in his eye.

"Oh, you're on little man."

Kate smiled. "Go on, Rick. _Ladies_ first..." She was taunting him, getting him fired up so he'd get flustered and screw up.

Ignoring her remark, Rick grabbed a stone from the gravel. Taking a calming breath, he spread his feet out and crouched down, bending his knees. He kept swinging his arm back and forth, practicing his throwing technique.

"Come _on!"_ Braden shrieked, his arms crossed.

That little shriek happened just as Rick brought his arm forward again, causing him to drop the stone. He wasn't prepared for his son to yell at him...

_"Hey!"_ Rick whined. "That's not fair! You messed me up!" He pointed at Braden, pouting his lip as he did.

"What? It was an accident!" Kate defended, coming up behind Braden who was just smirking. He really was his mother's son. "You were taking your sweet time."

Rick was still pouting like a little kid before she relented. "Fine! Go again, you big crybaby."

"Thank you." He grabbed another stone and got into his position.

Braden giggled as his dad did exactly what he was doing before. "Dad's funny," he grinned, looking up at Kate.

"He sure is..."

Rick flicked the stone across the lake. It bounced three times before hitting the water and sinking. Turning toward Kate and Braden, he sighed and raised his hands in the air as if in surrender. "I guess you win."

Braden jumped in the air and did a little fist pump. "Oh yeah!"

Kate pulled out her phone and hit the record button, videoing her son as he began to dance, not able to resist. This was priceless.

* * *

The trio headed back to the campsite after a few more rounds of their little competition. Braden skipped ahead as Kate and Rick stayed back, holding hands.

"How did he hurt his hand?" Kate finally asked. She saw Rick take an in-take of breath. He didn't say anything. Kate rubbed her left hand up and down his forearm. "What happened?"

He sighed. "We were on our way to the lake. And he ran ahead of me. I quickly sprinted after him only to find him sitting on the ground crying his eyes out while he grasped his bleeding hand."

Kate silently listened as Rick continued, her eyes drifting ahead to Braden.

"I asked what happened and he told me that he fell and cut his hand on a rock...I should've kept a better eye on him," he chided himself, feeling guilty.

She squeezed his hand, knowing that the man considered it his fault when it wasn't at all. He merely felt bad about his son getting hurt and he blamed it on himself. "Rick, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident. He's a four-year-old boy, he is bound to get a few scrapes here and there."

"I know," he grumbled, his eyes cast downward. "But still. I-"

Kate stopped them and kissed him in the lips. "But nothing. Rick, you are an incredible father. Alexis and Braden are proof of that. You just need to have more faith in yourself. Yes, he got hurt but it happens. He's not mad at you. That boy loves you so much."

Rick smiled and kissed her on the lips again. His hand coming up and cupping her cheek. "I don't deserve you," he whispered against her lips. "Thank you."

Kate pulled back and locked eyes with him. "Always."

Their lips fell together again, he lips sweeping over Rick's. He moaned when he felt Kate's tongue graze over his lips, begging for entrance. He gladly obliged.

"Mom! Dad! Come on!"

They broke apart. "That's our cue," Kate smirked.

"Yes, it is." Rick smiled down at her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Kate pecked him on the lips again. "I love you, Rick."

"I love you, too, Kate. So very much."

"Now come on, let's go make some dinner and then we can have some s'mores," she winked, pulling him along by the hand.

"Remember the first time we came up here?" He asked her, a chuckle escaping.

She glanced up at him, a smirk on her lips. "How could I forget? You almost caught yourself on fire."

He nodded. "Good times, good times..."

* * *

"Thank you for dinner, Daddy," Kate said as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

He grinned, pulling her back for another kiss. This time on the lips.

"That's gross," Braden whined, sticking his tongue out.

Rick pulled away from Kate's lips, "Sorry, Brae."

Kate pecked him once more. "Later," she whispered before she began to clear the table off. Braden was sitting on the bench playing with his Batman; Rick sat next to him. After Kate was finished she headed inside the RV, coming back out with bags of marshmallows, bars of chocolate, and boxes of graham crackers. "Who wants s'mores?"

Braden sat up, his right hand in the air. "Oh! Me! _Me!"_

Kate ruffled his hair as she passed him. "Oh you do, huh? I don't know..."

"Please, Mom!" The boy begged. "I'll be good. I just want a s'more."

Pretending to think about it, she drove the boy crazy. "Of course you can have s'mores, silly," she finally said. Braden did a fist pump. "Hey, Rick. Can you get the fire started? The lighter's in the RV."

"Yeah." Rick went inside, grabbing the lighter before coming back out and kneeling down by the fire pit. There were rocks formed in a circle, making a small barrier. Some twigs and branches were already set up, waiting to be lit. Flicking the lighter on, Rick lit the branches. The fire grew and started burning. A few sparks flew ever so often and little puffs of smoke rose to the sky.

Sitting down on the ground, Braden and Kate leaned against one of the logs surrounding the pit. Rick trudged over to them, plopping down next to Kate.

She already began opening the bags and boxes. "Here you go," handing Braden a slender metal rod. "Be careful."

"I will," he smiled softly, taking the rod from her. Kate handed one to Rick as well.

"Now, let's dig in!" Rick scrambled for the marshmallows and placed one on the tip of the metal rod. Holding onto the end of the rod, he set the tip with the marshmallow in the fire. When his marshmallow was a light brown, he grabbed two graham crackers and a piece of chocolate. Placing the chocolate on one of the graham crackers, he took the rod containing the marshmallow and squished it between the two grahams and chocolate. Slipping it off the rod, he stuffed it in his mouth.

Rick had made and eaten four by the time Braden was done with his first, Kate her second.

"Slow down there, Daddy," Kate instructed, tapping him on the shoulder. "Make sure there's some for the rest of us."

"Sorry," he mumbled with a full mouth. Rick then moved his focus over to Braden, he was covering his mouth with his hand trying to stifle his laughter. "What's so funny?" He had marshmallow remains and chocolate all over his mouth.

His son giggled again and pointed to his mouth. "You're all messy."

Rick gave him a confused look, turning to Kate. "What?"

"Come here," she simply said as she crooked a finger his way.

Rick leaned his head toward hers. Kate swiped her thumb on her tongue before raising it to his face while her other hand was hold his chin, keeping him still. She wiped his mouth clean, her finger sliding across his chin.

"Thanks, Mommy."

"You're welcome, Daddy."

* * *

**There you go! :) I apologize that this is a short chapter. I just wanted to get this posted so y'all wouldn't have to wait. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Please leave a review with your thoughts! **

**Also, if y'all have any ideas or suggestions for this story, please let me know! I want to make sure I get your thoughts and ideas invested in this story! So either Private Message me or leave it in a review!  
**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there all!**

**You guys are awesome! :) enough said.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 4]**

"He's out," Kate whispered with a smile as she raked her fingers through Braden's hair. He was fast asleep, his head resting on his mother's lap.

"The little guy's had a busy day," Rick sighed. "I'll carry him to bed. You mind putting the fire out?" He asked, lifting the boy out of Kate's lap and carrying him toward the tent.

"Yeah," she smiled.

The boy stirred against him, mouth opening on a yawn as his eyelashes fluttered open and closed.

Kate put out the fire and proceeded to follow her husband and son into the tent. Ducking inside, she paused as she watched Rick take off Braden's sneakers and pull a blanket over him. He then kissed the boy on the forehead, murmuring, "I love you, buddy. Sleep tight."

He turned around to find her with one hand covering her mouth and the other clutching her chest. "What?" He asked, concerned. "Kate, what's wrong?"

She didn't say a word. She only crossed over to him and cupped his face with her hands, leaning in and kissing him soundly on the lips. "Nothing's wrong, you wonderful, wonderful man," she mumbled, a smile finding its way to her rosy lips. Kate pressed her mouth to his, kissing him harder and with more force than before. He quickly returned the kiss, his fingers raking through her soft hair as he held her still while attacking her mouth. A small snort brought the husband and wife back to reality, breaking them apart.

They turned to find Braden fast asleep, a small snore would escape every other breath or so. Kate chuckled lightly as she removed herself from Rick's arms and crawled over to her son, placing a kiss on his chubby little cheek.

"Night, Brae. Love you," she whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek once more.

Rick held out his hand and nodded toward the mouth of the tent. "Come here."

Kate bit her lip and took his hand, he led her outside. "What about-"

He stopped her there, already knowing what she was about to say before she even said it. "Braden will be fine, he's knocked out. If he needs us, we'll be right here." She was a bit hesitant. "Kate, he'll be fine. I promise," Rick vowed, taking both of her slender hands in his large ones and giving them a squeeze of reassurance. She nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"So, why are we out here in the middle of the night when we have a perfectly good tent right there?" She questioned, it was nearly pitch black outside. The only source of light was coming from the blueish glow of the moon.

Rick sat down and laid back against a log near the fire pit, where they were earlier. "I just want to lay under the stars with my wife for a bit. Just the two of us, no distractions, no anything. Now, get your cute, little butt over here." He patted the hard ground next to him.

She complied, snuggling into his side. "I have a cute butt?"

Rick laughed, "Yes, you do. Very cute."

That made her laugh as she looked up, gasping when she saw the trillions of stars that covered the night sky. "Wow," she breathed, her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

Rick set his left arm over her shoulder and pulled her close, his hand drawing patterns on her upper arm. "Pretty neat, huh?"

"Pretty neat doesn't even come close to describing it," Kate stated. "This is absolutely incredible!"

He smiled, pressing a tender kiss to her temple. "It sure is."

Kate tore her gaze from the sky above to Rick. He was staring at her with all the love and adoration in his sea blue eyes. Rick slowly lifted a hand and brought it to her cheek, tentatively caressing it. His fingers slid over her cheek, down her jaw to her chin. Then he stopped at her lips. He briefly looked down at them and then back up to her chocolate brown eyes.

Closing the space between them, Rick lowered his face toward Kate's. Their lips met, hovering above one another's. After a few seconds, Rick pressed his lips harder to hers, causing her to moan in pleasure. Kate pushed back with equal force.

She smiled as she kissed him, her own hand coming up to caress his scruffy cheek. He hadn't shaved that morning, so his cheeks were a bit rough to the touch.

Her tongue took the opportunity to slip into his mouth and found his. After a couple of seconds he started to respond, their tongues moving together. His hands flew to her back, pressing her body closer to him. Her hands found the nape of his neck, pulling his head closer to her own. Kate's hands tangled in his hair, while his slipped under her shirt and caressed the skin there.

Oxygen quickly became a necessity and so they reluctantly pulled apart, their chests heaved as they tried to get air back into their lungs.

"God, I love you, Rick," Kate sighed, snuggling back into his side, but not before kissing his cheek then his jaw then his lips.

"I love you, too, Kate. More than you could ever imagine," he whispered. Rick's arms tightened around her body, holding her close.

The couple remained silent for a while, merely enjoying being in the others company without any screaming, whining, or crying. It was complete bliss. But eventually they had to head back inside the tent so Braden wouldn't wake up all alone. It would've scared the kid to death to wake up and not have his parents there.

Slipping off their shoes, Rick and Kate took up a space on either side of Braden. Rick reached over and grabbed Kate's hand, holding onto her as sleep quickly fell over them. Soon, all three Castles were fast asleep.

* * *

Morning sunlight streamed through the material of the tent, casting a soft glow on Kate's face. She began to stir, reaching over she felt that the space next to her was empty and cold. Opening one eye she found that they were in fact gone. Neither of her boys were there.

She sat up, stretching her arms above her head, her bones cracking. Kate let out a small grunt as she stepped outside to find...nothing.

"Rick? Braden?" She called, turning in circles and not seeing her husband or son in sight. It was quiet. Too quiet for Kate's liking. What's going on?_  
_

She walked over to the RV and got inside, beginning to search for them. Looking in the bedrooms and bathrooms, Kate came across no one. She scratched her head in thought. Where are those guys?

As soon as she opened the door of the RV and got on the steps she was immediately pelted with water. Blinking her eyes and shaking her head, her vision slowly came back to her. Kate's eyes widened when she saw who was behind the attack.

Rick and Braden stood there grinning and laughing with water balloons in their hands. A large bucket full of colorful water balloons sat at their feet, it was filled to the rim.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Rick greeted, Braden chuckling next to him. "Sleep well?"

Braden gave a little wave. "Hi, Mom."

Kate stared at her husband and son in disbelief. She raised a hand and pointed a finger at Rick and then at Braden. "You're so going to pay for that." She ran toward the bucket full of water balloons and grabbed as many as she could. Rick and Braden threw as many balloons at her as they could, completely soaking her. Kate laughed as she ducked behind a nearby tree, her back pressed up against it. Her shirt was sticking to her skin.

Casting a glance over her right shoulder, she saw Rick and Braden hiding behind the picnic table. "Come on, Kate! Give us your best shot!" Rick taunted.

Braden nodded and yelled with a fist pump, "Yeah! Come on!"

Kate couldn't help but shake her head and chuckle. She called back, "You two are going down!" Taking a deep breath, Kate turned and ran toward them, throwing the balloons. She hit Rick squarely in the chest, soaking his white v-neck shirt. She then threw one at Braden, getting him in the leg.

They were laughing and giggling, each of them drenched as they continued their little war. The campsite was covered in water balloon remains and water. It looked like a war-zone.

Kate landed on her last balloon and she knew exactly what to do with it. Running at Rick, she jumped on his back, her legs hooking around his waist and her arms wrapping around his shoulders. Raising the blue water balloon, Kate smashed it on top of Rick's head, his hair becoming soaked and water dripping down his face.

Braden watched as his mom hopped off his dad and raised her arms in the air in victory. "She got you, Dad!" The boy laughed, pointing at Rick.

Rick turned around to find Kate with her arms crossed over her chest. "And that is how it's done," she sneered, a proud smile on her lips.

He shook his head, a hand behind his back. "Oh, I don't think so."

Kate saw him pull out his hand from behind his back, a purple water balloon clutched in his hand. Her eyes grew wide and she began to take tentative steps backwards. "You wouldn't."

He shrugged, taking a few steps toward her. "I think we both know that I would."

She backed herself into a tree, cornering herself. Rick grinned as he came up to her, his wet body pressed right up against hers. Braden ran up and watched his dad as he raised the balloon above Kate's head.

Rick glanced down at Braden and winked. "When will she ever learn?"

The boy just shrugged, smiling.

"Rick..." Kate growled, gaining back her husband's attention. "Don't you-"

She was cut off mid-sentence by the feeling of Rick dropping the balloon on her head. Strands of hair were stuck to her forehead, droplets of water sliding down her cheeks.

Kate opened her eyes and saw Rick high-five Braden, the boy giggling. "We beat Mom!" The four-year-old shrieked, doing a little victory dance.

"Yes, we did!" Rick agreed, joining Braden and dancing like no one watching.

* * *

**There you go! :)**

**I hope y'all liked it! I wanted to give Kate and Rick some quality time alone together, hopefully I did them justice! And I hope that their little water balloon battle was fun for you to read! :) Please leave a review with your thoughts and comments!  
**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**So glad you enjoyed the last chapter! :) Thanks for all of your support!**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/  
**

* * *

**[Chapter 5]**

"Let's go get dry, huh?" Kate suggested, leading Braden and Rick toward the RV.

"He _so_ got you, Mom!" Braden chuckled, giving Rick a thumbs up.

She smirked and cocked her head to the side, gazing at her soaked husband. "Yes, he did get me. But he'll be paying for it later."

Rick noticed the confident stare she had as they climbed the steps to the large vehicle. He knew that she wouldn't back down on that threat and he could only gulp at the thought of what she was planning on doing.

"My clothes are sticky," Braden complained, tugging on his drenched shirt to prove his point.

"I know, buddy. We're gonna get all dry first and then get some clean clothes on."

The boy nodded as Kate led them to the bathroom. Kneeling down in front of Braden, she grabbed for his shirt and took it off of him. Reaching for a towel off the towel rack, she began to dry the four-year-old off.

He giggled when she started to tickle him, Braden shrieking as Kate's hands moved over his tummy. "St-stop! _Da- Dad!_ Help!" he gasped, his hands pushing on Kate's trying to get her to stop.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Kate asked, her eyes locking on Rick's. "Get Dad? Well, if you say so..."

Kate stopped tickling Braden and lunged at Rick, her hands moving as he swatted his hands at her. "Kate!"

"This is payback for the water balloons!" She smirked, her hands flying at his sides.

Braden stood up, wiping his wet hair off his face. The boy watched laughing as his mom attacked his dad. His parents were something else.

* * *

"What would you like to do today, Brae?" Kate asked as the three of them sat at the bench, trying to come up with ideas of what to do.

They had all dried off and gotten a new change of clothes. Kate re-wrapped Braden's injured hand, the marred skin slowly healing. After that, they cleaned up the campsite, picking up the remains of the many water balloons that were thrown.

"Um..." Braden sat in thought, his hand holding up his chin as he had a look of pure concentration on his face.

Rick and Kate shared a knowing smile as they watched their son. He finally came to a decision.

"Can we go fishing? Papa Jim says its lots of fun!"

Kate glance at Rick, an eyebrow rising as she silently asks him. He understood, turning to Braden, a huge smile on his face. "Of course we can go fishing. Maybe we'll be able to catch some lunch."

The boy's smile quickly disappeared, "We're gonna _eat_ it?" He looked utterly appalled at the idea of eating fish.

Rick laughed, a hand coming up on Braden's shoulder. "Yes, we're going to eat it. It's yummy. Trust me."

Braden slowly nodded, the idea not appealing at all but he trusted his dad and if he said it was good than it must be. Right?

Kate reached over and placed a hand on her son's forearm. "If you don't end up liking fish, then I can make you something else to eat, okay?" He nodded. "But I do want you to try it." He nodded again.

Rick smirked and stood up from the bench. "All right. I'm going to go get the fishing supplies out of the RV and then we'll be off." At that, he headed to the RV, leaving Kate and Braden at the bench.

Braden slumped down his shoulders and fiddled with the gauze on his hand. "Mom?"

Kate saw the unsure look on her son's face, so she moved over next to him, placing an arm over his shoulder. "What is it, Brae?"

"Is fish good?"

She smiled, ruffling his hair. "I like it. So yeah, I guess it is good."

Rick came bustling out of the RV with fishing poles, nets, and tackle boxes in his hands. "Who's ready for some fishing?"

* * *

Kate silently watched as Rick taught Braden how to cast the fishing line. She was sitting on the ground a few feet away, her own fishing pole in hand as she waited for any nibbling.

Her heart warmed as she saw the look of utter excitement on her son's face as he cast the line, the red and white bobber floating in the water. Rick smiled as Braden jumped a bit, a hand pointing toward the line.

"I did it!" Braden shrieked pride and joy etched on his features. "Look, Mom! I'm fishing!"

Kate beamed. "Good job, Brae! You're a natural!"

The boy smiled, unable to contain his excitement. "I'm gonna get a _huge_ fish!" Rick squeezed Braden's shoulder as the boy patiently waited to see if there was anything tugging on the end. "How long does it take?" He asked Rick after a few minutes.

Rick kneeled down, his own line cast as he held onto his fishing pole. "Wait a few more minutes and then if you don't get anything then you can cast again, sound good?"

"Yep!" The boy grinned, his focus on the water in front of him, looking for any signs of movement.

Rick smiled, standing up and looking over at his wife. "How's it coming over there, Mommy?"

Kate had just cast her line again, not catching anything the first time. "I'm doing alright, Daddy. Still nothing though," she called back. "How are my boys doing?"

Right before Rick could answer Braden shrieked, "I got one! I got a fish!"

Reeling in her line, Kate stood up and walked over to Rick and Braden as her husband helped her son reel in the fish. Braden was so excited that he couldn't stand still; his eyes grew wide as the line got closer and closer.

_"Whoa,"_ he breathed when Rick held up the fishing line with a small trout dangling from it.

Rick grabbed the fish by the tail and proceeded to take the hook out, being as gentle as possible. Braden held onto Rick's forearm in a firm grasp as he watched his dad hold onto the slimy (and stinky) fish.

"He's a big one," Braden exclaimed.

Kate smiled, "Yes, he is." She pulled out her phone and clicked on the camera app. "Okay, now Braden stay by Dad and I'll get a picture of you and your fish." He lit up and stood as tall as he could, a huge grin on his lips. Rick bent down, still holding onto the trout. Kate held up her phone. "Say trout."

"Trout," was the chorused reply as Kate snapped the picture, taking a few more just in case.

Braden left his dad's side and ran over to Kate, tugging on her forearm. "Can I see?"

"Use your manners, buddy," Kate chided, keeping the phone out of reach.

Braden dropped his arms. "Please."

She just smiled, kneeling down and showing Braden the pictures she just took with a swipe of her finger. He was in awe, completely speechless. She then set the phone down on one of the tackle boxes, not wanting it to get wet.

Rick had placed the trout in the ice box and recast his line, getting a tug after only a minute or so. "Hey, I think I got one, too!" He yelped, reeling the line in.

The two watched as Rick fought with the fish. It was not going out without a fight and it was sure giving Rick a tough job. His hands were losing their grip and he suddenly found himself flying head-first into the lake, the fish long gone and off the hook. His fishing pole floated in the water next to him.

Kate clapped a hand over her mouth as she tried to suppress her laughter. Braden's jaw was dropped and his eyes were wide.

Rick slowly stood up, his entire body drenched head to toe. Picking up the fishing pole with a grunt, he trudged out of the water to find his wife and son laughing like crazy. He gave them a dirty look, a frown on his lips. Pieces of wet hair were sticking to his forehead and some were sticking out in different directions. His navy shirt pressed against his skin and his cargo shorts felt extremely heavy. The whole thing was very amusing.

"Yeah, yeah. It's hilarious," he said sarcastically, shaking his head like a dog.

Kate walked up to Rick and raised a hand to his cheek. "I'm s-sorry. I-it's not f-funny," she choked out, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

Braden joined in. "It's hilarious!"

That's when Kate completely lost it and bent over as the giggling fits came. Rick stood there, utterly soaked, while his family chuckled at him. Tossing the fishing rod down, he picked Kate up bridal style and proceeded toward the water. _"Rick!"_ She growled hitting him on the chest. "This isn't funny."

"We'll just see how funny it is when _you're_ the one who is all soaking wet!"

Kate was not happy. "Richard Castle, you better put me down right now!"

He sighed, "Poor choice of words." And at that, he released his grip and tossed her in the lake, the cold water quickly surrounding her.

Rick turned to see Braden giggling. The boy came up right on the water's edge, his sandal-clad feet becoming soaked. He suddenly pointed at something behind Rick, his face in that of shock. "Dad, look out!"

He was submerged under water, the feel of slender arms wrapped around his shoulders and long legs hooked around his hips. Kate. Flailing his arms he came up gasping for air, Kate still clinging onto him.

"That's the second time you've soaked me today, Rick. And I must say: I'm not happy about it."

He grinned, standing up to his full height and causing them to be about knee-deep in the water. Kate clung onto him tighter, holding on for dear life.

"Throw her!" Braden yelped, his hands pumping in the air.

"Braden!" Kate flicked Rick hard on the ear. "You've turned my own son against me. I don't believe this..." She thumped him once more, earning a squeal of pain from her husband. "Don't let go of me."

He grinned mischievously. "Well, third time's the charm, huh?"

"Wait, what?" Kate was thrown off guard and by the time she understood what he meant she was under the water once again. And Rick was off.

* * *

By the time Rick and Kate had dried off (for a second time) it was nearing lunch. The three of them had the trout that Braden had caught. The boy finding it completely delicious. His parents were right! Fish _is_ good!

After they were done eating, they went on a hike; showing Braden all over the camping area. They spotted a few, small wildlife animals from a distance and he was amazed. It was even better than the zoo, according to Braden. The kid was having the time of his life.

When they reached their campsite, the sun was already setting, casting an orange glow on everything the light touched. Rick got a fire started, the flames dancing. Not wanting hot dogs or trout again, they went simple for dinner: peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Yum.

Braden helped Kate clean up afterward while Rick left to go prepare his little 'surprise' for them. Kate had a feeling on what he was planning but held her tongue so it wouldn't be ruined for the boy. Once finished she led Braden inside to grab some sweatshirts and blankets, the temperature was a little colder than the previous night. They needed to stay warm if they were going to make it through Rick's surprise.

The boy kept asking Kate what the surprise was but she didn't give in. Braden went into interrogation mode, his face serious and his tone low. He wanted- no, he needed to know what his dad was planning.

"Please, Mom. What is it?" Braden pleaded, the two of them sitting down against the massive logs that encircled the fire pit, a blanket resting on their laps.

She draped an arm over his tiny shoulders. "I'm sorry, sweetie. But Dad wants this to be a big surprise. You'll like it, but you have to be patient or there won't be a surprise at all."

He pouted in response, arms crossed. Someone was getting a little cranky; bed time was looming in the air. As soon as the little surprise was over, Kate decided that Braden was going straight to bed, no complaints. The boy was draining and fast. Where was her husband?

"Rick?" She called. "Come on, babe. We're waiting. Where's that surprise of yours?"

"I'll be right there!" Rick was over at the RV, looking through a storage unit that was located on the right side of the vehicle. He was smirking to himself, excited and anxious. Braden was gonna flip! Pulling out everything he needed, he turned toward his family. "Alright. Time for the surprise!"

* * *

**There you go folks! :)**

**I'll try to have the next chapter posted as soon as I can! Thank you all for your support! You guys are AWESOME! ;)**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there guys!**

**Thanks for all of your love! :) I have the rest of this story planned out and it will be ending at chapter 10, so only a few more left. I know, sad :( but I am working on another fic! don't worry. But I just wanted to say that you guys are awesome! And I can't thank you enough for everything!**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 6]**

"You ready, buddy?" Rick asked, joining Braden and Kate.

The boy held out his hands, waiting for the surprise.

Kate smiled, shaking her head and placing Braden's arms down. "Sweetie, it's not that kind of surprise."

He turned toward his mom, puzzled. "Then what is it?" She could feel the anticipation bubbling inside of the four-year-old. If it wasn't a gift then what was it?

Rick had the controls all ready on the box about fifteen feet away from them, a small remote in his hand. "Keep your eyes on the sky and you'll see," he instructed, hitting a button before setting the remote down.

Kate snuggled into Rick's side as the sky lit up in a spectacular array of colors. Reds, blues, greens, and everything in-between danced in the darkness of the night, cascading the trio in a rainbow of colors.

Braden's jaw dropped as he gazed at the fireworks. His dad brought fireworks. It was official! He had the coolest dad _ever!_ Braden hugged his mom, a hand curled around her forearm as he rested his head her bicep.

"That is so cool," he sighed, completely in awe.

Rick chuckled, reaching over Kate to ruffle the boy's hair. "Told you it was worth the wait."

The three of them sat there completely content as they watched the firework display.

Kate tore her gaze from the sky and looked over at Rick. He had a huge smile on his face as he continued to enjoy the fireworks. His deep blue eyes glowed with a multitude of colors, causing Kate to get lost in them. Feeling eyes on him, Rick turned, only to find his drop-dead gorgeous wife staring at him with a small smile tugging on her lips.

Leaning in, he captured her lips in his own. It was a sweet and tender kiss. They broke apart, leaning their foreheads against one another. A few minutes passed before the two opened their eyes. They locked gazes and both had matching smiles adorned on their lips.

She cuddled back into his side but not before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. Rick brought Kate even closer to him, enjoying the warmth that her body radiated off.

The trio watched the night sky in awe until the last firework shot off; soon, they were covered in a pitch blackness. Rick blindly reached around in his pocket for his iPhone. Finding it, he grabbed it and turned it on. He smiled at Kate as he stood up and put out his free hand, silently telling her to take it. She reached up and took his hand as he hoisted her to her feet. Rick then helped Braden up who was smiling a smile so big that his face would probably be stuck like that for a while if he didn't stop.

The boy lunged at Rick, his little arms wrapping around his middle. "Thank you," he smiled, hugging his dad with all of the strength he could muster.

Rick smiled, patting his son briefly on the head before picking him up by the armpits and bringing him to his chest in a fierce hug. "You are so very welcome, Braden."

And they headed inside the tent.

* * *

"Boys, time to get up. Daylight's burning!" Kate called, peeking in the tent as Rick and Braden slowly came out of the haze that they were in.

Rick waved her off, "Five more minutes" He buried his face into the pillow, not wanting to move. The tent was surprisingly comfy and no one was going to take him away from it.

Braden did as Kate told him, getting up and exiting the tent. "Dad's lazy," he grinned, wiping at his eye.

She smoothed down his hair. "Why don't you go wake him up? Give him a little nudge?"

He eagerly nodded, running back in the tent and pouncing on his dad. Rick let out grunt when he felt Braden jump on his back. "Get up," the four almost five-year-old stated, his hands pushing down on Rick's back.

"Tell Mom that Dad is too tired to get up," Rick mumbled.

The boy wouldn't have it, so he kept pressing down on his dad's back, trying to get him to get up. It didn't work. Stumped, Braden thought of how to get his dad up. Then an idea popped in his head.

Little hands moved swiftly at Rick's side as he was tickled. Rick laughed, moving side to side as his son tickled him.

"Okay! _Okay!_ I'm up!" He cried out, reaching back and grabbing Braden's hands, stopping his little attack.

The boy grinned, proud of his little victory.

"Rick, Braden, come on! Breakfast's ready!" Kate called.

The two slowly got out of the tent, the boy skipping over to the picnic table. Rick trudged behind as he came up to Kate, his arms wrapping around her middle. He pecked her on the lips before resting his chin on her shoulder as he watched her plate the omelets.

"Morning. Mmm, smells good!" He grinned, reaching to take a bit of cheese off of one and stuff it in his mouth.

She swatted him on the arm and moved over to the picnic table, the plates in hand. "Rick, go grab some orange juice for us. It's in the RV."

He sighed, but complied. "Gotcha."

"Thank you," she smiled, sitting down next to Braden and handing him a plate. "Eat up, Brae. We're gonna go on another hike and you're gonna need your energy."

"Do we have to?"

She nodded, helping Braden cut up his omelet into smaller pieces. "Yes, we do. Your dad is going to take us to a very special place. I haven't been there but Lex has many times and she says that it's very cool."

At the mention of his sister, Braden smiled and then frowned, upset. "I miss her."

"I do, too, Braden. I do, too," Kate agreed, wishing that Alexis could've come with them. "But she has work."

He looked up from his plate, "She helps people?"

Kate smiled and nodded, "Yep."

"Just like you!"

She couldn't help but laugh softly at that. "Yes, buddy. Just like me. Now, hurry and eat. We're going to be leaving soon and I need to help you get dressed."

Braden nodded, digging into his omelet. He couldn't wait to see this special place his dad was going to show them!

"Here's the orange juice," Rick stated, sitting down across from his wife and son, setting the pitcher down. "You excited, Braden?" He nodded enthusiastically, his head bobbing up and down as he chewed. "Good! Because it's a very special place that I used to take Lex when she was little. And now I want to share it with you." Rick turned to Kate, "Both of you."

She smiled and winked at him, taking a bite of her own omelet. "Can't wait, Daddy."

Rick started to dig into his omelet, a smile on his face. This was going to be awesome!

* * *

"Come on, you two. We're almost there," Rick shouted, way ahead of Kate and Braden.

Braden had on a backpack that was way to big for him. It hit the back of his knees every time he walked, but he didn't seem to mind. He felt very helpful because it held water bottles and snacks. It was a big job and he wanted to do it.

The three had been walking for quite a long time, their feet starting to ache.

"Rick, are we almost there? My feet are killing me," Kate complained, her hiking boot-clad feet dragging through the dirt and twigs. "And it's almost lunch time."

Rick also had a backpack on, but this one had their lunch in it. He waited patiently for the two of them to catch up. "Don't worry, we're almost there."

They walked a little more before coming to a stop. Rick smiled as he pushed a tree branch out of the way and motioned for them to go ahead. Kate held onto Braden's hand as they walked forward, ducking under the branch. The ground beneath them wasn't coarse like dirt, it was smooth and hard. They were on rock and stone.

Kate halted as soon as she saw the view. "Oh my..."

They were standing on a small cliff, that had a drop of about sixty feet. Beneath them laid a valley with billowing grass and plants. The valley was nestled in between two large mountain ranges that had the sun shining down right above it. The whole thing looked like a picture from one of those photography books one would find in the library. It was absolutely spectacular!

"Pretty amazing, huh?" Rick asked, his arm circling Kate's waist. "Alexis and I would come up here every time we went camping. I believe she was about four or five-years-old the first time she was up here."

Braden jumped, the backpack swinging to and fro on his back. "Like me!"

Rick bent down to Braden's height. "Yes, just like you."

The boy stood up tall and grinned, loving the fact that he was like his big sister. He looked up to Alexis and to be said that he is just like her made him extremely happy.

"I have one more thing to show you both we get settled down for lunch," Rick said, breaking the silence that fell upon them as they took in the view.

"But I'm hungry," Kate sighed, rubbing her stomach.

Rick chuckled, "We'll eat in a little bit. I just have to show you something first, okay?" She took a deep breath and nodded, being dragged by her husband as he brought them to a large oak tree.

Kate stared at the tree and pursed her lips. "A tree? You wanted to show us a tree?"

He shook his bead, looking between his wife and son. "It's not just a tree, it's a very special tree. Look closely."

Rolling her eyes, Kate looked closer. She scanned the tree before coming across an engraving. Pointing to it, she asked, "Is that...?"

"Yep. The first time I took Alexis up here, I engraved our names in this tree so that we had something special to look forward to every time we're up here. This little nook in the woods is our spot. And since this is both your first time here, we are going to engrave your names so that it's your spot, too."

Kate covered her mouth and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to pour out. The idea of having their names engraved in a place that meant so much to Rick and Alexis caused the flood gates to open. It was the sweetest thing in the entire world.

She walked up to him and grabbed his face, bringing his mouth to hers. Braden quickly covered his eyes, not wanting to see_...that._

Kate pulled back, a single tear rolling down her cheek which Rick quickly wiped away with the pad of his thumb. "Thank you," she whispered.

He smiled at her, one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek.

Rick hadn't meant for her to cry but seeing her get so emotional over a tree with parts of it scraped out had made his heart leap out of his chest. He knew that this was his and Alexis' place, but now it was the entire family's. And that idea, in an of itself, had made his wife cry, but she wasn't sad. She was happy and overjoyed.

"Always." Their mouths met once more before pulling away. Braden tugged on Kate's shorts, grabbing her focus. Kneeling down, Kate sniffled. "Why are you crying?" He asked, putting his hands on either side of her face.

She gripped his shoulders. "Because I'm happy. They're happy tears."

Braden gave Kate a hug, his arms wrapped around her neck. "Love you, Mom. Don't cry."

At her son's words, Kate felt more tears slid down her cheeks. "I love you, too, Braden." Her arms were encircled tightly around his little body, not wanting to let him go.

Rick knelt down, his arms over Kate and Braden as they all hugged. After a few moments they let go, standing up. Rick produced a pocketknife from one of the many pockets on his cargo shorts.

"Let's carve this sucker and then have some lunch. What do you say?" He flipped the knife open.

Kate picked up Braden and rested him on her hip, his arms around her neck. "Go ahead."

He smiled at the two of them before turning toward the tree as he began to carve Kate and then Braden's names. Once he was finished, he stepped back and admired his work. Right next to _Richard Castle_ was _Katherine Beckett-Castle_. And next to _Alexis Castle_, which was beneath Rick's, was _Braden Castle_. The four names were written in his surprisingly neat scrawl.

Kate kissed Rick on the cheek, Braden squished between them. The three of them looked at the engravings with smiles on their lips. It was perfect and it was theirs.

"All right," Rick smiled, closing the knife and pocketing it. "Let's have some lunch. And then we can start heading back."

* * *

**There you go, my dear readers! :)**

**For some reasons, I wanted something really sentimental and this is what I came up with. Cheesy, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else...please leave a review with your thoughts! They are always appreciated! I'll try to update soon!  
**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there all!**

**Thanks for all of your support! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! And I am sorry that this is a very short chapter…**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 7]**

"Let's head back, he's getting tired," Kate said, leaning against Rick as Braden laid in her lap, sleeping. "It'll give us a chance to pack up what we can, so we don't have to worry about it in the morning."

With his arm around her waist, he nodded. "Always thinking ahead, unlike me. I knew I married you for a good reason."

She laughed lightly, watching as Rick stood up and picked Braden up off of her lap.

The boy slowly woke up, wiping his eye. "Daddy?"

Rick had his hand bracing the back of Braden's head, holding him to his shoulder. "It's okay. We're going to go back, just sit tight."

He could feel the four-year-old nod, his eyes closing as sleep got a hold of him. Kate grabbed everything, the backpack Rick carried up was on her back and the small one Braden carried up was in her hand, hanging at her side. Kate stuck out her free hand intending for Rick to take it. Holding onto to Braden with one arm, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it, leading her down the gravel road.

They walked in a familiar and comfortable silence, the only sounds coming from Braden as he snored lightly and the crunch of gravel beneath their boots as they trudged down the mountain. A kiss was stolen here and there.

Eventually, they made it back to the campsite. It was late afternoon, the three of them had stayed up in their little spot for quite some time. It was nearing dinner time by the time they got back.

Rick carried Braden to the RV, setting him down on the large king-sized bed in the back. Slipping his little hiking boots off and putting them on the ground, Rick pulled the sheets over Braden before kissing him on the forehead. He exited the RV, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"He's asleep in the RV. I think the hike wore him out," Rick commented, walking up to Kate who had set the backpacks down on the picnic table and taken a seat. "You all right? You need a nap as well?" He asked, sitting down next to his wife.

She had her hands in her hair as her elbows rested on the table, keeping her up. He could hear her sigh, meaning one of two things. She was either: tired or really tired.

Placing a hand on her back, Rick started to move it up and down in a slow, steady rhythm, giving her a massage.

"Just tired," she replied. "My whole body aches from that hike, I might take a small nap as well before we start packing." Rick nodded, continuing with his massage. Kate moaned as his hand hit her lower back, getting that spot that she couldn't reach.

"Turn," he instructed, stopping his ministrations.

She raised an eyebrow in question, not following. "What?"

He smirked, lifting his hand and making a spinning motion with his finger pointing down. "Turn around so I can get your back and shoulders."

Recognition was in her eyes as she did as told and turned on the bench so that she straddled it, one leg on either side. As soon as she was still, Rick began his massage, his hands going up and down her back as he kneaded out the sore kinks.

"Mmm..." Kate groaned, her head dropping to her chest as she closed her eyes. His hands felt incredible as he worked out the soreness she felt in her muscles. His hands were magical.

Smiling to himself, Rick continued his ministrations on her back, his fingers working their way under her shirt to touch the unbelievably soft skin. That earned a deep moan from his wife, her hands gripping the bench as he kneaded out a knot in her lower back.

About ten minutes later, Rick pulled his hands away, fixing her shirt and hugging her from behind. He kissed her on the cheek, his chin resting on her shoulder. "Feel better?"

She cocked her head back to look at him, her hands covering his as they lay across her stomach. "Loads. Thank you," she smiled, kissing him. "That was amazing. I don't think I'll be needing that nap anymore."

Rick chuckled. "You are very welcome."

They sat there just enjoying the calmness and serenity that the silence brought them. Kate leaned back against Rick as they took in their surroundings. Tonight was their last night, they were leaving tomorrow morning.

"I say we do something special for our last night," Kate thought aloud, breaking the silence. "One last hurrah before we go back home."

Rick nodded. "I completely and totally agree. What do you suggest?"

She grinned, turning around on the bench to face her husband. "I packed a few toys and goodies for Braden, just in case he gets bored. And I was thinking that maybe we could..."

Rick smiled as he heard her plan, a smile making its way on his lips. This was going to be a night Braden would never forget!

* * *

**Sorry this is a short chapter...I'll update when I can! :) please leave a review!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi!**

**You guys are awesome :)  
**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/  
**

* * *

**[Chapter 8]**

Kate and Rick couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces as they packed their clothes, trying to be as quiet as possible so they wouldn't wake up Braden. The night they had planned would be unforgettable!

As soon as they finished packing, it was time for them to put their plan into action. The pair was so giddy that they had trouble focusing. When they were finished putting the final details together the two headed inside the large RV, intending to wake Braden up.

A small shake on the shoulder had the boy up, he wiped at his eye and turned around to find his parents smiling down at him.

"Hey, buddy," Rick whispered, kneeling down beside the bed. "You have a good nap?"

Braden slowly nodded, sitting up. His hair was a mess, a few strands sticking out in different directions and a few plastered to his forehead. His brown-green eyes were puffy from sleep.

Kate sat on the edge, her hands folded in her lap, concealing something. It looked like a crumpled piece of paper.

The four-year-old gave her a puzzled look, pointing to her lap. "What's that?"

Playing the part, Kate acted confused and a bit excited. "Dad and I were packing and we came across this." She handed Braden the paper, watching as his eyes grew wide.

"We think it's a treasure map," Rick supplied.

Rick and Kate bit their lips, trying to hold back the grins that were struggling to break free as they heard an audible gasp escape Braden's mouth.

It became even harder when the boy whispered to himself, "Pirates."

Rick shot Kate a look, their little plan was working. Perfect. He turned back to Braden. "What do you think, Brae? Want to see if we can find some hidden treasure?"

Pushing the sheets off of him, he stood up and jumped up and down on the bed. "Yes!"

They laughed, happy to see him so excited.

"All right, well come on down," Kate instructed, reaching out and grabbing his wrist. "We won't find any buried treasure if we jump on the bed, now will we?"

He immediately stopped, rushing to get off the bed. Once his feet hit the floor, he ran for it. Only he didn't make it as far as he'd hoped. A tug on the back of his shirt brought him back.

"Shoes and coat on, then treasure," Rick ordered, sitting the boy down on the bed and putting back on his hiking boots. He then went out to grab the boy's jacket, quickly returning to help him put it on. Rick also grabbed a flashlight, the sun was going down and they'd need the light.

Kate watched as Braden clutched the piece of paper to his chest, the smile never leaving his face. She couldn't help but think that this was one of the best ideas she's ever had.

"There we go," Rick breathed, gripping Braden's legs and giving them a small squeeze. "Let's go find us some treasure!"

Bouncing off the bed, Braden ran out the bedroom and headed outside. Rick and Kate were directly behind him, making sure he didn't run off far on his own.

"Where does it say to go first?" Kate asked, closing the RV door shut behind her.

Braden looked at the map, it was hand-drawn in markers by one Rick Castle (not that Braden knew that). It was a rough outline of the entire campsite, including the lake. Rick was proud of his work, it seemed pretty convincing and that's all he wanted.

"Um..." Braden stood in thought, staring at the map.

Rick had tried to draw it as simple as possible, but he also wanted to challenge his son. Braden was bright for his age and Rick knew he would be able to figure it out. If he needed help though, his parents would be there.

"The lake? The first clue?" He pointed to the outline of the lake with a fish on a hook, it had a large circle surrounding the lake in a deep red color. That was apparently where they were supposed to go first.

Glancing over his son's shoulder, Rick gave a small shrug. "Maybe. Only one way to find out, right?"

With a nod of his head, Braden tugged on his parents hands, leading them in the wrong direction.

Kate smiled, slowly turning him by nudging his shoulder and whispering, "Let's go that way," so that he would take them toward the lake. On the small trip it took to get there, Rick and Kate shot one another a look. Their little plan was turning out better than they could've hoped. Braden was trudging ahead, the map in his hands.

"We did good, Daddy," Kate whispered in his ear, her hot breath lingering.

Pecking her on the cheek, Rick nodded in agreement. "We did good? It was all your brilliant thinking. Not me. I just went along and did as told."

"Which is the first time you've ever listened to me," Kate teased.

He shrugged. "Hey, first time for everything."

She smiled, their hands lacing together as they followed their son to the lake.

"Where's the treasure?" Braden asked, his eyes scanning the gravel and water, not seeing gold or jewels. He faced his parents. "Where is it?"

Kate pointed to a fishing net a little ways away. "Maybe we have to fish it out," she suggested, Rick trying not to smirk next to her.

Braden walked over to the fishing net and picked it up, it had a hand-written note on the handle. Handing the note to his dad, Braden sighed, "What's it say?"

Crouching down, Rick held the note out so they could both read it. "We'll read it together, okay?" The four-year-old nodded.

_"To find the first clue...fish for me in the deep blue."_

Braden stared at the piece of paper in Rick's hands, "We gotta fish?"

"Seems that way," Rick stated, standing up. "Go see what you can find." He gave the boy a small push and nodded toward the lake.

He understood and began to fish for the next clue. Submerging the net under water, Braden moved it around trying to see if he could find the next part of this big puzzle. It took a little bit before he came across something. "I got something!" Lifting the net out of the water, Braden looked at what he'd found. _"Whoa!_ What is it?"

Rick and Kate walked up to him and peered inside the net. "I think you just found the next clue, Brae," Kate smiled, pulling out a small, plastic bottle that had a note inside. "Go on and open it, read it."

The boy unscrewed the top and reached in to pull the note out with his fingers. Braden then handed the note to Kate.

"Want me to read the next clue?" Kate asked and Braden nodded, enthusiastically. "How about we read it together?"

He smiled, "Okay." Peering over her arm, his hands gripped her forearm as they read along together.

_"I'm hot and I can cook. But be -"_

Braden struggled on the next word, "Ca- car..."

Kate smiled. "Careful."

_"- Careful because if you get too close, you'll get burnt."_

Immediately Braden jumped up, hand raised in the air. "The fire!"

Rick and Kate smiled, he got it.

"Well, let's go!" Kate instructed, waving a hand to tell them to start walking. "We have a treasure to find!"

Braden, with the map in hand, started to head back to the campsite. Rick an Kate picked up the fishing net and bottle, figuring it'd be easier to pick it all up now rather than later. Kate pocketed the clue, not wanting to lose it.

The trio walked back to the camping grounds, Braden a bit head of his parents as he began to talk like a pirate. Rick and Kate chuckled, loving that he was having so much fun with all of this.

"Arg, I'd like you to be me first mate, darling," Rick mumbled in Kate's ear, earning a grin from the woman.

"I think you're having more fun than Braden is," she mused, nudging his shoulder with her own. "The whole hidden treasure and pirate thing going to your head there, Rick?"

He swatted Kate on the butt, his mouth right at her ear. "No, I've already got me booty." And he was off, running to catch up with his son leaving a smiling Kate behind.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I'm having a lot of fun trying to come up with different clues and hiding spots for this little treasure hunt. Please leave a review with your thoughts! And if you have _any_ ideas for clues or hiding spots let me know! :) your ideas are _always_ welcome!  
**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi!**

**I just want to take a moment and say thank you to all of the brave men and women sacrificing their lives to put out the fires that are burning all over Colorado. I have friends and family that were told to evacuate, so please keep them and the firefighters in your prayers. This is a very trying and difficult time for us. Your support is appreciated!**

**On a happier note, thank you all for your love throughout this story! Only one more chapter after this!**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 9]**

"What's it say, Brae?" Kate asked as they all huddled around the fire pit, Braden holding onto a note, which was on one of the rocks that surrounded the fire pit. Rick had the flashlight aimed at the note.

With a calming breath, Braden began to read the third clue. _"You are al-almost done. Go to a place that is warm and com- com...com-fy. You sleep here at night."_

Rick ruffled the boys hair, bending down so that he was at eye level. "Good job, buddy."

Braden beamed at his dad. "Thanks, Dad."

Kate grinned at the interaction. No matter how many times she saw her husband and son talk and play with one another, it still made her heart swell with emotion. She was a lucky woman. Bending down, Kate smiled. "So where do you think we're supposed to go next, Brae?"

The four-year-old thought about it for a moment. With an uncertainty about him he took a guess. "The tent?"

Kate and Rick shared a look. He got it. Smart kid.

"One way to find out," Rick stated, standing and gesturing with his hand toward the tent. "Lead the way."

Braden nodded, rushing over and disappearing inside the tent. Rick and Kate remained outside, the flashlight directed on the opening of the tent. Kate had an arm wrapped around Rick's waist, her hand in his jacket pocket. She snuggled deeper into his side, loving the warmth that he radiated off. He smiled at that, and with his free arm Rick placed it over her shoulders.

"We've got a smart boy," he whispered into her hair.

He heard her sigh. "Yes, we do."

A few seconds passed before they heard Braden gasp in surprise. "I found it!" He rushed out of the tent, a note in his hand.

Aiming the flashlight on the note, Rick asked, "Where was it?"

"On my pillow."

Rick grinned and then gave him a slight nod of encouragement. "Go on. Read it."

Braden nodded, staring at the note. _"This is the last clue. To find the treas- treasure look for me in the big RV." _His eyes shot up from the note to the RV. Without even saying a word to his parents Braden ran over to the large vehicle. He tugged on the door handle but it wouldn't budge. Turning around he saw that Rick was already there. "I can't open it."

With a chuckle, Rick opened the door for the boy, who quickly ran inside in search of the treasure. Kate followed Rick into the RV as they watched Braden look up and down for the hidden treasure.

After about a minute of searching, Braden sat on the ground. His legs out in front of him as he slouched his back and set his hands in front of his lap. "Where is it?"

Both Rick and Kate got down on all fours and smiled at Braden.

"Don't give up yet, buddy," Rick told him, trying to encourage the boy. "We'll find it. We just have to keep looking. Now, if you were buried treasure where would you be?"

Braden shrugged his shoulders, his bottom lip catching between his teeth. "Um..."

Rick gave him a little boost. "X marks..."

"The spot!" Braden shrieked, scampering to get up. "X!"

"Let's find the X then!" Rick cheered, helping Kate up as the three of them began to look for the X.

Braden was looking through the chairs and small couch that turned into a roll out bed while Rick was "looking" in the cabinets and Kate doing the same in the bedroom. They wanted Braden to find it, so they tried to look in places that were not even close to where the treasure was.

As Kate and Rick were busy "searching" they would look over every so often at Braden to see if he was getting closer. And he was.

Barely a minute later a small gasp of joy erupted over by the chairs and couches. Braden had a dropped jaw as he pointed to the paper cut-out of a X in his car seat. It was nestled in the side pockets. "X! I found it!"

Rick and Kate rushed over, each wearing identical smiles. Kate kissed the four-year-old on the head while Rick squeezed his shoulder. Braden glanced up at his parents.

"Ready?" Kate asked.

He merely nodded, reaching out and pushing the car seat so that he could look behind it. Rick helped him, seeing that it was pretty big job for the little guy. "Whoa!" Braden squealed as he saw what was laying behind the car seat. "Treasure!"

There was all sorts of toys that were scattered along the cushion of the couch. It varied from (chocolate) gold coins to Hot Wheels cars. But one toy stood out to Braden and that was the brand new Batman Bat Mobile toy. It was an addition to his Batman action figure.

"No. Way!" He shrieked, totally shocked. "The Bat Mobile!"

Rick and Kate chuckled as they watched Braden play with the new toy. He loved it!

The trio spent the remainder of their time playing with Braden's Batman and Bat Mobile on the floor of the RV. Kate, surprisingly, got really into it. She could see why Rick and Braden had so much fun playing with the action figures and pretending to be superheroes. It was a blast!

Even though Batman was the only action figure present, it didn't stop Rick and Kate from playing along. Braden was Batman, Rick was Green Lantern, and Kate was Elektra. They battled and saved the world, protecting it from the evil clutches of the Joker.

But all too quickly, Rick was teamed up against Kate and Braden. Braden lunged at Rick, his Batman toy grasped in his little hand as he straddled his dad's stomach.

"Take that, Green Lantern!" Braden yelped, grinning down at his dad.

Kate moved over to Rick's feet, quickly removing his shoes and tickling his feet. "You're no match for Batman and Elektra!" She smirked, her fingers moving rapidly on the bottom of Rick's feet.

Rick was laughing and gasping for air as he tried to get oxygen in his lungs. With Braden on top of him he couldn't get to Kate, so he was stuck. And there was only one thing left that he could do: surrender.

"Okay! _Okay!_ You win!" He shrieked, trying to breathe. "I give up!"

Braden stood up and turned to his mom, giving her a high five.

Kate smiled down at Rick as his breathing returned to normal. "Told you," was all that she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Braden mimicked her, grinning like a mad man. His parents were so cool!

"I know, I know," Rick waved off, standing up. "The Green Lantern is no match against Batman and Elektra. I learned my lesson."

Braden then let out a huge yawn, his eyes growing droopy. Someone was getting sleepy.

"Okay, I think it's time to hang up the capes and turn in for the night," Kate said as she reached down and tried to pick Braden up but he moved out of her reach.

"But I'm not tired..." he whined, another yawn escaping as he rubbed his eye.

Kate smirked, knowing this situation all too well. "Oh, I think you are. Even superheroes need their sleep, Braden. They get tired and sleeping helps them stay strong so they can save the world."

"But-"

"No buts. Come on, let's go to bed."

A sigh left his lips as he nodded, trying to keep his eyes open. "_'_Kay." He knew there was no point in arguing with his mom, she always won.

At that Rick picked him up in his arms as Kate opened the door for him as they headed toward the tent.

Once they were all situated and comfortable, Rick smiled at Kate as she reached over to grab his hand. Braden was in-between them as he cuddled his Batman to his chest, he was fast asleep.

"Good night, Rick," Kate breathed, sleep quickly gaining control over her.

"Night, Kate."

* * *

**There you go!**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts! They're always welcome!**

**And I apologize that it took me a while to update. Some family emergencies came up and so I didn't have time to write. And as I stated earlier, please pray for those who lost their homes in the fires and for the firefighters. This is a really difficult time for many people. Thanks!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello!**

**This is the final chapter. Y'all have been amazing and I can't thank you for all of your support! You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 10]**

"Mom! Dad! Wake up!" Braden cried out, pushing on their backs.

Rick groaned into the pillow, a hand waving up and gently pushing Braden to get him to stop. "Le'me sleep," Rick moaned, burying himself further into the pillow.

Kate let out a groan, "Brae, go back to bed. We're tired." She burrowed herself into Rick's side, snuggling into him.

Braden had been up for what seemed like forever and he was bored. He wanted his parents to get up so that they could eat. With his Batman clutched in his hands, the boy gazed at his parents. He needed a way of getting them up but how?

He thought long and hard, trying to come up with a good way to get them up and moving. Then he got it. His parents would do this to him all of the time. It had to work!

Sliding down to his parents' feet, he rubbed his hands together. This better work. With hands like lightning Braden began tickling the bottom of their feet while simultaneously yelling, "Wake up!"

Almost immediately did the two of them spring up and tuck their feet away from his little hands. "We're up! _We're up!_" They both shrieked, eyes wide open.

Sitting down, Braden grinned. "G'morning."

Kate let out a small chuckle, running a hand through her messy hair as she looked over at her husband. Rick had a funny expression on, one of shock. He tore his gaze from his smiling son to his chuckling wife.

With a finger pointed at Braden Rick asked, "Did he just use our own evil tactics to wake us up?"

She just nodded. "Yes, he did. Clever boy."

They turned back to their son, who was still grinning. "What was so urgent that you needed us up? We're not leaving for a few hours," Rick informed him, still trying to wake up.

The boy gave a shrug of his shoulders. "I got hungry."

That got both adults laughing. Braden didn't understand why that was funny so he just laughed right along with them, trying to not be left out.

It took a few minutes until Rick and Kate finally calmed down. They both began to head out of the tent, Braden seeing this led the way. Adjusting to the bright light the trio headed over to the picnic bench.

"What do you want for breakfast, Braden?" Kate asked, now fully awake.

He held up his Batman. "What about Batman?"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, what would you like for breakfast, Braden and Batman?"

"PB and J!"

Rick shot him a puzzle look. "For breakfast?" The boy nodded. "How about I make you my famous s'moreletes?"

"Famous? Really, Rick?" Kate questioned, cringing at the thought of eating one of those disgusting concoctions he calls edible food.

"Well, maybe not famous right now. But someday they will be," he defended.

"Mhmm."

He turned back to Braden. "What do you say? Wanna try one?"

The boy nodded eagerly.

Rick raised an eyebrow and gave Kate a proud smirk. She just rolled her eyes at him. "Well, I'll just have a regular breakfast like a normal person," Kate told him, nudging him with her shoulder.

By the time Rick was done making the s'moreletes, Braden was growing increasingly impatient.

"Dad! Hurry!"

Kate snickered as she took a bite of a cheese omelet that she made herself.

"Hold your horses! I'm done!" Rick stated, bringing a plate over and setting it in front of Braden.

Just as he was about to dig in Kate pulled the plate away. "Mom..._"_

"I'm just cutting it into smaller bites. Calm down." He pouted. "And if you don't stop whining, we'll take away Batman. Capiche?"

He sighed. "_'_Piche."

She smiled softly as she continued to cut up the s'morelete into smaller pieces. She passed him back the plate when she was finished and he dug right in.

Rick was waiting patiently, hoping that Braden would like it. "Well? How's it taste?"

Kate watched, rather amused with Rick's nervousness, as Braden chewed his food.

"It's yummy!" He smiled, stabbing a piece with his fork and stuffing it in his mouth.

Rick watched in happiness while Kate stared in complete disgust.

"Like father, like son," she mumbled, going back to her normal breakfast.

* * *

"Brae! Time to go, bud!" Rick yelled out the door of the RV.

Braden was busy playing with his Batman toys, making sound effects as he sat at the picnic bench waiting for his parents to put some last minute things together. He looked up and let out a huge groan. "Do we gotta?"

Rick nodded, stepping out and heading toward the bench. "We gotta go home. Grams is making a special meal for us for when we get back. Papa Jim will be there, too."

"He will?" Braden asked, happy at the news of seeing his grandpa.

Rick sat down next to his son. "Yes, he will. You can tell him all about the fish you caught!"

"It was _huge!"_

Rick laughed, "Yes, it was. Now, come on. We don't want to keep Mom waiting any longer. You know how she gets when she has to wait. She gets cranky," he whispered as they walked toward the RV.

"I heard that!" Kate called from inside the RV.

Braden grinned, looking up at his dad. "She heard that."

Ruffling the boy's hair, Rick nodded. "That's because she has special powers."

He helped Braden into the RV, closing the door. Lifting him up, Rick secured Braden in his car seat. "Powers? Like Superman?"

"Yes, just like Superman," Rick agreed, squeezing Braden's leg.

"Cool," Braden breathed.

"You ready to go home, Brae?" Rick asked.

Braden lifted up his Batman action figure in the air. "Yeah."

"All right then. Let's go!" Rick moved up to the driver's seat, buckling his seat belt and starting the engine. He looked over at his wife who was gazing out the window, a pensive look on her face. He reached over and placed a hand on her thigh. She locked eyes with him. "You okay, Kate?"

She nodded, smiling. "Just going to miss this place is all. A lot of fun memories here."

Rick smiled, taking her left hand and bringing it to his mouth. He placed a light kiss on top, his thumb gently rubbing back and forth over her hand. "Lots of memories," he whispered eyes on hers. "Good and bad," he added a twinkle in his eyes.

She grinned at that. They had a ton of old memories and now they had a ton of new ones. Removing her hand from his, she placed it on his cheek. "Let's go home, Rick."

He turned and kissed her palm. "As you wish."

Kate turned in her chair to look at Braden. He was so busy playing with his toys and making sound effects he didn't notice that they were moving. She smiled as she watched him. Kate faced the front as Rick drove them back home. He had one hand on the wheel and the other was unoccupied. Kate took advantage of that and grasped his hand in hers, squeezing it.

Rick glanced over and smiled, quickly turning his attention back to the road ahead as they headed back home from an adventurous weekend away in the Adirondack Mountains.

* * *

**And there you go! :)**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts!**

**Btw: if y'all liked this story, let me know because I'm considering starting a series with Braden. And I want to make sure you guys like the character enough to want to read it. Please let me know your thoughts by leaving a review!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


End file.
